Really gone!
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Shalimar realizes that Emma is really gone. It's my wish on how she reacted in the first episode of season 3. ES based.


Really gone!

By: E/S forever

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

Pairing: Kind of S/E

AN: This story is my alternative for the first episode in season 3. It's Shal's reaction, or at least how I think it should be….It's after they have seen that Emma is dead, and they have gotten home to Sanctuary….By the way, it's my first fic, so R R people.

(I have not seen season 3 because Emma is gone, I've only seen the TV promo, and the episode synopsis.)

-

Shalimar went straight to Emma's room. She lay down on Emma's bed and deeply inhaled Emma's scent…She could feel tears falling, but didn't mind. She knew she had to cry; for Emma. Emma had been the sweetest, most caring person alive, and everybody knew it. There were so many things that should have been said, but now it was to late…

There was a knock on the door, and Shalimar heard Jesse's voice, but didn't hear what he said. She didn't care. All she cared about was that Emma was gone, and she didn't even get to say goodbye. Without Emma by her side life was worthless. She knew it could never be the same without her.

"Shal, are you okay?"

She turned and could vaguely make out the features of Jesse and Brennan through tear strained eyes.

"Leave me alone," she hissed.

"Shal, we know that you are really hurt right now, but you're not alone. We feel the same as you do," Jesse said, tears running down his cheeks.

"Even though it may sound stupid right now I promise that it will be better when we are over the worst shock of Emma's death," Brennan said, hoping that it would help.

"Shalimar looked at them with disbelief in her eyes, then she started screaming.

"You don't know a shit about how I feel, and how dare you say that it will be better…Are we just supposed to forget about her?...Emma is dead and you guys are telling me that it will be fine!

"Shal, we didn't mean it like that," Jesse said with fear in his eyes.

"Get out."

"Shal…"

She quickly rose from the bed, her eyes turning yellow. "Get out of Emma's room, and leave me alone." She walked towards the guys who backed out of the door. When she reached the door she shut it, and then went over to Emma's bed again. She threw herself down and started crying into one of Emma's pillows.

-

The next day Jesse sat worried in "the kitchen" talking with Brennan.

" I don't think Shal is doing so well Bren."

"I know."

"Has she been out of Emma's room at all?"

"I don't think so."

" She needs to eat something. Don't you think we should get her something?"

"I'm not walking in on her again. She will probably go all feral on my ass for what I said yesterday…Besides I'm a little shocked and disappointed at how she acted. It's like we don't exist, and it hurts that she won't open up to us. I miss Emma, and I'm very sad too, but I don't act like that."

"We all act different Brennan, but we can't just give up on her because she wants to lick her own wounds. After all she is half cat."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'm going to try and talk to her. She needs some food anyway."

-

"Shal…Shal…I brought you some food, you need to eat something."

Jesse stirred worriedly at the woman lying in Emma's bed. She didn't move a muscle, and her eyes didn't seem to be focusing either.

Jesse sat the food down beside the bed and turned, walking slowly towards the door.

"She is gone."

"What," Jesse said, not sure he really had heart anything.

"Emma is gone, and for this time it's real."

"I know, and I'm sorry." He sat down beside Shalimar on the bed and carefully laid a hand on her back.

"Emma is gone, and I didn't get the chance to tell her how I felt…I loved her, Jesse!"

"We all loved her, Shal."

"Yeah, but I really, really loved her."

"Oh…"

"What am I going to do without her?"

"I don't know, Shal, but we'll figure it out."

He slowly stood up.

"Thanks, Jess."

"For what?"

"For everything. I'm sorry for the way I treated you."

"It's okay, you need time, I understand…Just promise me that you will eat something."

"I promise."

"Good. Take your time…You know I'll be here if you need me."

He walked out and carefully closed the door behind him…

-

The End

AN2: Just wanna remind you that this is my first fic, so please R R.

As you might understand I don't like Brennan to much, so I made Jesse the nice guy(since that's what he is.) Please also tell me if you think I should continue and ideas is always welcome.


End file.
